Spyair
| years_active = 2005–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = | current_members = Ike (vocals) UZ (guitars/programming) Momiken (bass) Kenta (drums) | past_members = Enzel (DJ) }} Spyair (stylized as SPYAIR) is a Japanese rock band from Nagoya, Japan, formed in 2005. The band consists of Ike (vocals), UZ (guitar/programming), Momiken (bass), and Kenta (drums).http://www.jpopasia.com/spyair/ The band's name, SPYAIR was determined in one shot by the members, which came from the word spyware, a type of computer virus.http://www.generasia.com/wiki/SPYAIR History The band was formed in 2005 and produced and released a number of materials themselves up until 2009 when they signed with the indie label U-Project. While with U-Project, they released the singles "Japanication" and "Kanjō Discord" before signing a major record deal with Sony Music in 2010. Their major debut single, "Liar," was released on August 11 and was used as the theme song for the drama Hammer Session!. Their second major single, "Last Moment," was released on December 1 and was used as the 25th ending song for the anime Bleach. Spyair's indies debut single "Japanication" was re-released on March 16, 2011, followed by their fourth major single, "Samurai Heart (Some Like It Hot!!)," on June 8, which was used as the 17th ending song to the anime Gin Tama. In early 2012, the single "My World" was used as the second ending song for Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The single "0 Game (Love Game)" was used as an official soundtrack for the 2012 film The Amazing Spider-Man in Japan. They also provided the theme song for the [[Gintama: The Movie: The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya|second Gin Tama movie]], "Genjō Destruction." Their eighth major single "Naked" was released on September 5 and was followed by the announcement of the band's second album, Just Do It, which features 12 tracks including their last three singles. In October, Enzel announced that he would be leaving the band after their Nippon Budokan concert on December 18. The single "Wendy: It's You" was used as the theme song for the drama Koi Suru Hae Onna, which started airing in November. On December 18, the band successfully held their first live concert at the Nippon Budokan, performing a total of 21 songs including their latest singles. This concert was Enzel's last performance with the group. After the concert, they announced a new single, "Sakura Mitsutsuki," set for release on March 13, 2013. It was used as the 13th opening song for Gin Tama for the month of January. Spyair's third studio album, Million, was released on August 7. On September 23, it was released by JPU Records in Europe, where the CD only version included three bonus tracks: "Last Moment," "Samurai Heart (Some Like It Hot!!)" and "My World." In October, the single "Just One Life" was used as the first opening song of the anime Samurai Flamenco. Their next single "Imagination" was released on April 30, 2014, and served as the first opening song of the anime Haikyū!!. The single "Firestarter," released on July 22, 2015, was used as the theme song for the drama The Last Cop. In October, Spyair contributed with the first opening song of the second season of Haikyū!!, "I'm a Believer," and a year later, their single "Rage of Dust" was used as the opening song of the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans. Band members Current members * Ike (born April 18, 1984) – vocals (2005 – present) * UZ (born December 13, 1984) – guitar, programming (2005 – present) * Momiken (born November 14, 1984) – bass, leader (2005 – present) * Kenta (born March 16, 1985) – drums (2005 – present) Former members * Enzel (born May 11, 1985) – DJ (2009 – 2012) Discography Albums Singles See also * J-rock References External links * Category:Japanese alternative rock groups Category:Japanese pop rock music groups Category:Japanese hard rock musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 2005 Category:Musical quintets Category:Musical groups from Aichi Prefecture Category:Musical quartets Category:2005 establishments in Japan Category:J-Rock artists